Would You Be Mine?
by EvilHastings
Summary: A royal was born yet taken away the next second. Grief and pain was caused. Several years later the savior return. Tries it's best to save what's left of the fairy tales when a turn of events changes everything. Emma is no longer sure of reality and fantasy. Then again...she is no longer Emma.
1. A New Life

READ TO YOUR OWN EXPENSE! This takes places after Rumple was killed. Reviews are highly appreciated.

Chapter 1 - A New Life

The grief was so raw. I could literally taste it in the air. Looking up I see Regina unrolling a tiny scroll. A tear rolls down her cheek. Showing emotions so openly was wrong. For her that is. It pulled at my heart to see her this way.

"Regina..." I hear myself say.

She looks me straight in the eyes. Indescribable pain shows in her hazel eyes. "I know what I must do."

"Magic always has a cost." Neal says. Briefly looking at the spot his father had just died.

"What is the price to pay?" My mother asks. Earning Snow a quick glare in her direction.

"None of your concern. It is my price to pay." Taking a deep breath she starts muttering under her breath. A purple mist erupts from her palms. Surrounding us completely but overall overtaking the last power of Peter Pan.

The smoke was all over. I could feel it in my lungs. It was getting heavier every second. Making it harder to breathe. A horrible headache was forming...

"Aahh..." My voice sounded deeper. Lower than the usual norm. My head wouldn't stop spinning. I needed to lay down.

"Shh baby. Mommy is here." A soft voice said. My eyes were closed but I could feel sheets within my grasp.

"Your spoiling the child. Leave it be. The maids will take care of it." That rough voice startled me.

"Enough Charles! Leave us be." The soft voice replied angrily.

Slowly opening my eyes I see a pair of beautiful blue-green eyes. She smiles at me. Curling a hair over my ear. Her face seems so familiar.

"How are you feeling?" She asks. Her hand heading for my forehead. Touching it so tenderly.

"What happen?" Ugh did my voice sound so wrong.

"You got a head injury while you were riding your steed." (Steed = Horse)

"My steed? I don't remember..." All I remember was the purple mist in the air.

"Your majesty. If I may speak?" A weird looking guy suddenly drops in his knee. Wow who the freak did he come from? Turning my head around I see we were not the only ones in the room. Not that I don't remember ever getting in a room in the first place. Several women were dress real old fashion wise. All looking at the Lady beside me. As if waiting for her next command...

She gives me a look and nods. "You may speak doctor."

The doctor dude was so nervous when he looked at me. Staring down at the floor once I caught him staring.

He coughs and says, "The young prince may have gotten a concussion. A slight memory loss may be in effect. The fall as many witnesses can testify saw him fall drastically. If by any indication his head wound is severe by all means." He bows as soon as he's done talking.

"Emmett." The lady says. A royal lady by the sounds of it.

I find myself staring at the ceiling recounting the days event. So deep in thought I forgot the lady sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Emmett." She repeats. Who is Emmett? Seriously dude just answer her. Wait what am I here in the first place?

"Would you please stop staring at the ceiling and look at me son?"

Getting up in my elbows I see her staring right at me. "Yes?" I feel myself say. My throat suddenly dry.

"Emmett I love you so much son. Do you have any idea how scared I was? Bleeding all over the palace? My heart was pounding harshly every second I didn't know of your health."

No this couldn't be happening...The beat of my heart was raising quickly with each breath I took.

My name is not Emmett! My name is Emma! I wanted to shout it but for some reason the words wouldn't come out. My vision was getting all blurry.

My eyes felt so heavy.

My limbs were giving out on me.

Blackness quickly overcame all my senses.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The light coming from outside was ruining my sleep. Shining brightly through the curtains. Best sleep ever seriously. Drinking some of the water by my bed side did I notice I was on the same room as last time. Throwing my covers aside I felt the cold tile beneath my feet.

How did I get here? But most importantly why am I a guy? I could feel the extra limb between my legs. My boobs were so long gone and in it's place was a hard chest. Picking up my shirt I see some scratches and bruises. But the thing that stood out the most was that I had ABS!

Strolling around my room I noticed it's so well kept. Everything was organized in a neat pile. Now I know this is not my room. Chuckling at my stupidity I finally take the courage to peak outside my windows. I felt my jaw drop down on its own accord. It was a kingdom! Just outside my window!

"Emmett?"

Turning sharply I notice a small girl had entered my room. She was softly padding soft steps in my direction. She looked so adorable and innocent. Pale skin with black curls surrounding her head. Dark blue eyes looking with concern at me.

"Snow?" I smile. I could recognize my mother in a second.

"Mother said you had an injury. Said I couldn't come but I had to see you!" She said quietly. Tilting her face down once she finished speaking.

Dropping my knees to the floor. Right in front of her I grab her chin up. I smile softly at my mother. If I had to guess she was 7 years old. I have to finally admit that my family tree is so messed up.

"I'm fine. I fell while riding my steed in the afternoon." Going with the story I was told last night. I had to keep this reality check to myself.

Slowly she brought her tiny hand to my forehead. Touching delicately the wraps surrounding my head. Standing up in her toes she gave me a soft kiss in my injury.

"I have to go before mother catches me in your dorm." She blushes.

"Off you go..." I whisper in her ear.

I see her smile brightly. Practically skipping out of this room. But before she turns the knob she stop and looks at me.

"Yes?"

"Your betrothed will be arriving soon. Please be nice." She gives me a look. Clearly stating to "behave". Even at such a young age she can still pull it off.

I grin at her. "As you wish princess."


	2. Fiancé

READ TO YOUR OWN EXPENSE! Reviews are highly appreciated.

Chapter 2 - Fiancé

Rumors are just rumors no? After a painful shower and a quick change of clothes I travel through the shadows of the castle. Servants as I found out love to gossip. They barely paid any attention to their surroundings. Soft in my steps I hid on the tops of every ceiling.

I found out several things. One my grandmother was now my biological mother. She was the one of royal blood. She was married at the age of fifteen to a third born prince of another kingdom. Which soon after resulted in her carrying child. I'm the child if anyone bothered to ask. Three years later my "father" died in battle. Giving full reins to the rightful ruler to the throne. My "mother" became a powerful and fearful ruler for several years that followed. But like any other person she longed for a companion.

At the age of my fifth birthday she had finally found a worthy suitor. Charles is his name. He's handsome with an incredible personality so they all say. The nobles fought for days with the queen but she wouldn't give in. You see...Charles is a born peasant. He was a nobody.

Months passed and finally even without my concern she married Charles. He became the ruler everyone looked up to...except me. Rumor here and there said I hated him with all my passion. I later found in my journals that he was an impostor. A facade ruler only wanting the power of being a king.

Years passed and no child was born from the new king. The nobles laughed behind his back. Jokes were spoken around the kingdom of his problem. It got worse as the years passed till the age of ten did my mother gave out the news of a royal pregnancy. A beautiful baby girl was born. Skin so white as snow. Hair so black as the midnight sky. My mother...

The most shocking part of all was of who I was engaged too. A marriage contract was made between a fallen royal family and mine. You see my mother crossed the wrong person at such a young age. As the result I was to be married to my worst enemy.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"You look terrible."

Turning sharply behind me I notice her come down the steps so gracefully.

"Regina." I gasp. She's younger in looks. But nevertheless she's beautiful. A goddess even...an evil one though.

She stops abruptly. Tilting her head so adorably. "They say you've been acting out of norm. In my opinion I think you've had that problem since you were born." She grins at me.

I frown. "In my opinion I'll say you should've been drown since birth. But then again no human being should suffer of staining their hands with your cursed blood."

She smiles. "Hilarious my prince. Should I find a servant to write down your unforgettable wit?"

I frown even more but this time it brought a terrible pain to my forehead. Ouch that hurt like a bitch. Usually fighting with Regina brings me a headache but this is reaching the extreme.

Taking deep breaths from the open garden I steady my pain. Opening my eyes did I notice her proximity. Her hands had circled through my waist. Unknowingly Regina had supported my weight.

Her hazel eyes filled with genuine concern. Her lips were moving yet no sound reached my ears. The lips of my once called enemy were too distracting. And without a second thought I closed the distance between us. They tasted like a forbidden apple. I couldn't get enough of her.

Breathing harshly I rest my head in the crook of her neck. Kissing it softly shortly after. I wrap my arms around her waist. Feeling the sudden need to have her closer in my grasp.

"Feeling better?" She whispers in my ear.

I stay quiet listening to her unsteady heart beat. Beating so rapidly in her chest. I draw her closer in my arms. Wanting to feel her unique odor that was Regina within my grasp.

"Sorry." I finally say. Kissing her neck once more as I retract myself from her embrace.

She cups my cheek with her right hand. "You should be resting."

"I can't I have to wait for my fiancé." I look around the garden obviously searching for my mystery girl.

A hand pulls me hard by the chin. "Not funny my lord."

A chuckle escapes my lips. "Sorry I couldn't help myself." I kiss her again as if I've been doing this for years. I could really get used to this. At this moment I was tempted to not ever go back to my old life. Here at the age of fifteen I had everything I could ever ask for.

She blushes and looks away from my eyes.

I rest my cheek upon hers. "What's wrong?"

She sighs nervously. "Your different."

"How so?" I whisper in her ear. I was getting addicted so easily at her essence.

She stares at me. "You kissed me...And even now your holding me in your arms. You've never done that. We always argue."

"We argue? I've always thought it was just sexual frustration." I laugh. Remembering my fights with her older version.

She slaps my arms and turned her head alarmingly. "No reason to speak that in the open."

"My apologies my lady. I meant no offense." I kiss her glove hands as I've seen in so many old movies do.

She blushes and speaks softly. "You need to rest. Your mother appointed her concern about your health."

Like a gentlemen I nod my head and hold out my arm. She curls her hand so naturally by my side. It's a good thing Henry made me watch all this Disney movies. Gotta say I got all the moves for the right decade down. Wait Henry...my son...I've almost forgotten about him. I have to find out what happened to me. And what happen to my son.

"Is something wrong?" Regina asks.

"Your by my side. What could possibly go wrong?" No lie! Seriously what could go wrong when I have the most powerful evil sorceress as my future wife?

She smiles uncertain. "Add compliments to your change. The fall must have actually fixed your brain."

A small laugh occurs. "Im sorry. I really want this to work between us." Scary I know. But I can't help the immense attraction I feel towards my son's adoptive mother. Come on she's drop dead gorgeous!

I stop our walk. I face her once more. Bringing my arms around her waist pulling her in. Yet it felt as if she was pulling me in instead.

"This better not some weird cruel joke of yours..." Regina says sharply.

"Its not. I promise Regina. I really want us to have a happy ending."

"Then start with getting rid of all your mistresses. Don't think for one moment that I haven't notice of your adventurous nights. Word of your doings have gone all the way to my ear."

Fuck me. Woah I used to be a player?! Well the past Emmet was.

"No one will share my bed but you. I give you my word." I say sincerely. I stare at her hazel eyes with pure honesty. Not flinching in the least with her glare.

Her vulnerability shows clearly. "I want to trust you. Yet I like you...more than I originally planned."

My past self must have hurt her immensely with both words and actions.

"When I am with you, the only place I want to be is closer. I offer you my heart and all that comes with me. Be mine and only mine." I want to hug her tightly and never let go. I hadn't noticed but even before this had happen I had unknowingly fallen completely in love with her. In this life or another I won't stop fighting for her.

She kisses me forcibly. Gasping in the process of intense pleasure. She entered her tongue in my mouth so unsure of herself. So innocent and pure. Slowly caressing my tongue I fight back with hers. Little by little the kiss in getting out of proportion. I take a step back for I much needed air.

She rests her forehead gently on mine. "Be mine and only mine." She whispers.

"Forever." I reply back.

"And ever." She finishes.


End file.
